When Owen Met Zoe
by animalfur1212
Summary: Owen finally tells Zoe how he really feels. ZOWEN! Probably a K story, but i made it K just to be safe!


**Hello people! This story was written at the request of Vinnie10. While I do NOT ship Owen with Zoe and prefer him with Paige and Zoe with Howard, I was honored that they had gone to me of all people to write them a story for this ship. I had another idea for this story but was inspired the other day and decided to write this instead. Enjoy! By the way, this takes place right after Howard and Zoe break up for the second time in A New Start.**

"Goodbye Howard."

"Goodbye Zoe."

At this, Zoe turned and left, tears streaming down her face as she said goodbye to the man she had thought was the love of her life for almost three years. As she was as she was reentering the school to continue running her haunted house, she ran into Owen.

"Excuse me I- Zoe! I was just looking for you. Sam said that Taylor is about to announce who won Social Chair." He notices she's been crying.

"What's wrong? I'm sure you won, I mean-"he was interrupted by a sob.

"Howard and I broke up." She cried. Owen wrapped his arms around her in a gentle, comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry Zoe. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. I should get in there. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Wouldn't want to miss your great victory." She smiled slightly before walking back to the gym.

When he was sure that she was gone, Owen silently cursed his luck. He was going to tell Zoe how he felt, but now that she was in such a fragile emotional state, he couldn't possibly do that to her.

He just had to wait until the time was right…

But when would that be?

Two months later…

Zoe was sitting at the center table, admiring some sample decorations for the Snow Ball. She had originally planned the dance to be the same night as one of the basketball team's biggest games, but she had changed as soon as she found a better date that suited everyone. She was secretly hoping that Owen would ask her, but doubted that he felt the same ever since the Halloween dance when Paige announced that she was going back to Monarch Prep after losing the election for Social Chair.

She sighed and went to continue her work, when the doors to the cafeteria flew open, and Owen entered, carrying so many roses that the only way Zoe could only barely see his face.

Everyone in the room went silent; waiting to see who on earth would receive that many flowers. Owen set them on the table in front of Zoe, and addressed her in front of everyone.

"Three months ago, I arrived at Twin Branches, looking for a new start after the accident with my old football team. You were the first person I met here, and I instantly wanted to become your friend. But then Nate threatened to reveal my past to you, and I got scared of what you would think of me, so I ran away. Then you followed me, and when I told you what happened, you comforted me and told me it wasn't my choice and that I should forgive myself if I ever wanted to start over. Then we came back and I helped the football team win the state championship game. That was the first night I wanted to tell you that being your friend was great, but I wanted us to be something more. Then Howard came back, and you were so happy with him, that I didn't care how much it hurt me to see you with him as long as you were happy. The night of the Halloween dance, I wanted to tell you how I really felt, just to get it off my chest, but you were so upset over your breakup with Howard, that I couldn't bring myself to do it then. But I can't stand it anymore. Zoe, I'm in love with you. So in love with you that this morning, I bought one rose for every day that I've known you, because that's the same number of days I've loved you. Zoe, I know we don't have nearly as much history as you and Howard do. I know that this gesture probably pales in comparison to what he did, but I'm willing to give you everything I can, and build a future with you. Will you be my girlfriend Zoe?"

Zoe stood up slowly, unshed tears making her eyes glassy. She stepped towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She felt something stir deep inside herself, and she realized that she wasn't meant to be with Howard after all. She was meant to be with Owen, wrapped in his strong arms with the scent of his aftershave surrounding her. She loved him, and he loved her, so she would accept the roses and the proposition of making new history with him for a long time to come. After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled away from each other, panting, and she leaned over to his ear and whispered one word.

"Yes."

**I know this was kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Don't forget to review and read and review my other stories. Thanks!**


End file.
